Newtralizer
Newtralize'''r is a character in TMNT. He is the arch enemy of The Kraang and Kraang Prime and first appeared in ''Operation: Break Out''. History ''Operation:Break Out: '''Newtralizer was accidentally released from his cell by Donnie and went on a rampage against the Kraang and the turtles. He was crushed under a car by Mikey but recovered, very much alive. It is Unknown why he attack the Turtles in the first place. As a alien lizard he had no ability to speak English on his own. 'Newtralized!''': Newtralizer teams up with Slash, who he rescued, and together they set out to take out the Kraang. He reveals a little about his past that he was experimented and tortured by these alien scum, and plans to wipe him all out with one big blast. However, when Slash turns against him, Newtralizer is forced to teleport away before he dies, porting back when the action is over, with unknown schemes on his mind. Appearance Newtralizer is a alien Fire-belly Newt. Like most aliens, he has high intelligence, though not enough to speak English without assistance but enough to operate advanced weaponry. His weapons include lasers, missiles, sawblades, exploding mines, and he also has blades attached to his tail. The Newtralizer is capable of catching and constricting a foe with his tail. He apparently has a voracious appetite, as he was shown eating a Kraang alive and whole. He possesses incredible strength and speed. He is shown to be quite durable, with or without his armor, as he was able withstand attacks from numerous Kraang lasers, Leo's katana, and Raph's sais. Even after getting crushed by a falling car he still survived without any visible bruises, scratches or injuries of any kind. He Can Speak The English Language With That Device Quotes *"DESTRUCTION TO THE KRAANG!" *"RAKA RAKA RAKA!" Gallery See Newtralizer/Gallery Trivia * The pattern on his chest resembles a skull. This and his outfit and weapons suggest that he is a parody of Marvel's The Punisher. * He is the very first character named by Donnie. * Newtralizer was too dangerous to stay in Dimension X . * His look is based off a doodle an executive producer drew as a kid. * He makes a reappearance in Season 2 and talks with a voice provided by Danny Trejo. * He is the first character to directly kill a Kraang onscreen. *In the Season 2 opening, he is briefly shown along with more villains. *Newtralizer was the last new mutant that was introduced in Season 1. *He can be seen in the background of Metalhead Rewired, but he has no gear. * He teamed up with Slash in Newtralized *Newtralizer betrayed Slash and now Slash is cooperating with The Turtles. *He had a device that made him talk, like Mutagen Man. *Newtralizer's catchphrase is "RAKA RAKA RAKA!" Newtralizer May Team up with the Shredder Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Category:Hostages Category:Mutants captured in metalhead rewired Category:Formal alies Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:Assassins Category:Villans Category:Returning